Runaway to never return
by HpAndHttydLover
Summary: Same old story; Hiccup runs away from berk. What will happen this time? Will he return to Berk or stay away forever? Read to find out
1. Just some things you need to know

Hey dear, dear readers of this fanfiction.

This is my very first **published** story. I made some little story's when I was ten or something, but I never really finished those. I just hope that with enough encouragement from you guys I will complete this story. I have some ideas for the beginning, and also some things I want to add, but not the whole story. So grab your chance and give me those ideas of yours and I will think about adding them to my storyline.

Things I **am** going to put or not put in here are:

\- **HICCSTRID!** (My personal favourite ship)

\- some superhuman powers for hiccup

\- **NO** valka. I don't really like the idea of her just appearing at some point. Yes, I do like httyd 2. I just want this fanfic to be about the teens, and not some long lost mother who returns out of nowhere, back from the Death

- **NO** villains (you got Stoik). Maybe later on I will add a villain, but that is highly unlikely. Can't they just have peace once?

Updates:

Most updates will be unregulated and there will probably be long time gaps. Those time gaps can be for two reasons. One. I have to much schoolwork (damn, how much homework teachers can give). Two. I simply forgot to update (me knowing me, I will do that at some point. This week I have a little holiday of a week, so I will update more. After this week we will see how much time I have to write this story.

English is not my native language (for those who are wondering, I'm Dutch. Hallo Nederlanders daarbuiten.)

If you see any mistakes, please let me know so I can correct them.

IMPORTANT:

I have the exact same story on wattpad. Don't accuse me of stealing the story. It's MY story.

I think that's all for now. Enjoy the rest of the story.

~Dragon out~


	2. The moment it all became to much

Third person POV

After defeating the Gronkle and getting the honour to kill the almighty Monsterous Nightmare, Hiccup is carried to the great hall on the shoulders of Fishlegs. To his left he could see Astrid swinging her axe in every direction while screaming something that sounded like "Son of a half-troll, rat eating mutt!" He couldn't hear it very good over the excited chattering of the village, but it was not a compliment. That was for sure.

While eating lunch at the great hall Hiccup was constantly bombarded with questions about how he defeated the Gronkle, and how he was going to kill the Mosterous Nightmare. Especially that last question irritated Hiccup. He didn't want-, no he couldn't kill a dragon. Not after meeting and befriending Toothless. Maybe he should use the attention he would get when he would kill the Nightmare, to let the whole village see that dragons weren't those visieus beasts they where learned to think they were. After a second thought he declined that idea. Nobody would even listen. Sometimes they were just a little to stubborn. After a quick lunch Hiccup departed to the forest where he hoped that nobody would follow him.

On his way to the forest a idea popped into Hiccup's head.

What if he just ran away?

No one would miss him would they? They only liked him now because he was the best of the dragon training. While walking to the cove where Toothless was the idea of running away sounded even better. No one would miss the scrawny little boy with no muscles.

When Hiccup arrived at the cove he had already made a mental list of supplies he would need on his 'vacation'.

"Toothless!" He called " Toothless, where are you budd. We're taking a little vacation... forever" suddenly a large black shape came out of the bushes and landed softly on Hiccup while licking his face and clothes. "Hey bud, nice to see you to. Did you miss me?" Toothless stopped licking him and cooed softly. He looked adorable. Eyes big and tong lolling out of his mouth. Hiccup stood up and whipped most of Toothless' salvia of him. After that he started checking If Toothless was flight ready. "Saddle on, tail fin attached, whires working well. Your okay for so far I can see. I just need some metal, leather and crafting materials from the forge. Clothes, blankets, drawings of you and some food for the flight from home." Hiccup scratched Toothless on the head and Toothless growled in enjoyment. As Hiccup looked at the sky, he saw that the sun was already pretty low. "How fast time flies by."he mumbled "Sorry budd, but I have to go for now. I will see you in a few hours or so and than we will leave berk forever" the young dragon rider said as he gave the dragon one last scratch behind the ear before walking away towards the village.

His last dinner in the great hall, Hiccup spent in a dark corner where people would not see him unless they knew what they where looking for. Most of the time Hiccup was observing the villagers. Watching what they were doing, and listening to the conversations about the little boy that turned out to be the best dragon fighter of his age. The teens where sitting with each other. Fishlegs, Tuffnut and Ruffnut were talking about something that probably were his 'amazing' dragon fighting skills, seeing the arm movements the twins made. Astrid was sitting there pissed, staring in front of her, ingnoring Snotlouts hopeless attempts at flirting. Seriously, when would it get through his thickheaded skull that Astrid did not like him?

After dinner there was a big feast for Hiccup for winning in dragon training. He had to give a speech about how honoured he felt for getting to kill the 'beast', and blablabla. When his speech was done Hiccup talked a bit with Gobber, the blacksmith, about weapon sharpening and a few new prosthetic arms he would like to have for his birthday next week, knowing I would make at least one of them for him. The night was approaching fast and hiccup wanted to leave before the others did so he could make some last minute preparations for his runaway. Right when Gobber began to talk about the trolls stealing his left socks again, Hiccup made the excuse of being tired and left to tell his dad he was going home. "Dad?" Hiccup said when he came into hearing reach. "Yes, son." His dad, Stoik the vast, replied at the sight of his son in front of him. "I'm tired. I think i'm going home early." "That's good son. The more awake you are for the battle tomorrow, the better you will achieve." Stoik gave Hiccup a bear hug. Something he had not done since Hiccup was five. Which is a long time ago, considering he was now fifteen. For a moment Hiccup enjoyed the hug, but after he figured that his dad was only doing this because he thought Hiccup was not the useless boy anymore, he thought otherwise. "See you tomorrow, Hiccup. Good night" "Goodnight... dad" and with that Hiccup left to put his supplies together and to leave the island forever.

When the moon was nearly at his highest point, Hiccup stood by Toothless checking everything again to see if he didn't forget anything. "Food, blankets, clothes, leather..." Hiccup said, going of the mental list of supplies. "I think I got everything bud." Patting his hand on the open saddlebag. It was filled with sharp metal, and he accidentally sliced himself leaving a little cut on his left hand. "Auch" He yelped. Seeing the smal trace of blood roll down his palm, he whiped it clean against a rock nearby. Toothless came closer to see if he was alright. "I'm fine bud. Just a little cut, that's all." He padded the dragons head. "Ready for a new start?" Toothless growled in areement and Hiccup mounted the saddle. With one last look around the cove they took off.

High up in the air. Not able to be seen by the inhabitants of Berk, a dragon with a rider hovered above the ground.

"Goodbye forever, Berk. Hoping to never return again" the boy said and the dragon sped of with a speed only a Night Fury could master

 _So, what do you think?_

 _I got my first few reviews. Thank you so much!_

 _~ dragon out~_


	3. freedom

Hiccup POV

I looked down at berk. The village where I lived for fifteen years of my life as an outcast. Those last weeks I was accepted, just because I wasn't myself. In those week I also found my first best friend. A dragon. The very thing vikings despise. I couldn't live here. I didn't belong here. A couple of times before I thought of running away from this dragon killing village. Never did. Until right now. Hovering over berk on Toothless. My best friend the dragon. Ready to leave this godforsaken place.

"Goodbye forever Berk. Hoping to never return again"

With those words I padded Toothless on his side and we sped away. To the great onknown.

Stoik POV

Hiccup, my ex-useless, son was going to kill a dragon. All those years of thinking that Berk didn't have a good heir. And then, out of nowhere, he turns out to be the best in dragon training. I'm so proud of my little boy. Now he just has to grow some muscles and he is the perfect heir. This deserved a party.

During lunch after the battle between Astrid and Hiccup, Hiccup was bombarded with questions. I couldn't see his face that good, but I think he enjoyed the attention he was given. Most questions were about how he defeated the Gronkle, and how he was thinking of defeating the Monsterous Nightmare. He didn't answer to those questions. Good. That way your tactic will not be used. For now at least. There were always some people who figured it out at some point. Hiccup was quickly done with his lunch and left to Thor knows where. Also good. Finding a quiet place to think about a way to kill the beast. Work (nearly) every time.

I didn't see Hiccup till dinner. He probably had thought of an amazing, spectacular way to kill that dragon. When Hiccup walked into the great hall, he sat at that dark table where we don't always put torches. We do that for people who want to eat here, but alone. I didn't know why he would sit there. Attention is a great thing, isn't it? I think he was still busy with that plan of his. It had to be very spectacular then. Fighting that beast with a simple pocket knife or something. Not that that would be very smart. He would be killed the very moment that dragon would see him. Hiccup sat there for a good hour before he walked to the dishes table ( a/n yes, they have just a table where they put there used dishes). I saw he wanted to leave the hall and quickly called him forward for a speech. Hiccup was good in giving speeches. Although I thought it sounded like he didn't really mean it. I brushed that of quickly. Why would he not want to kill that dragon. Everyone would be honoured to kill that beast. So that was not an option.

After a few hours of feasting and drinking Hiccup came up to me saying he was tired. I gave him a bear hug and send him of to bed. He deserved to sleep. Another few hours later I went home as well. Swaying and tripping, from drinking so much, I went up the hill to my home. Why did the house have to be up the hill again? I couldn't remember the reason. Something with being chief I thought.

Sixteen minutes, twelf tripps, six landings on my face and seven landings on my butt later, I finally reached the top of the hill and with that my house. There was no light, so Hiccup was already asleep. I opened the door and stumbled into the living room. I went as silent as I could upstairs. I didn't want to wake Hiccup up from his well deserved sleep. When my head hit the pillow I fell asleep right away.

Hiccup POV

The sun was starting to show. Me and Toothless had been flying the whole night. I could feel Toothless was getting tired of constant flying. I looked around and saw a island not far from here. Ten minutes flying at most. "You see that island bud. Just rest there. Maybe that will be our new home." Toothless nodded in agreement. Or something that looked like nodding anyway.

We flew around the island a bit to check if it was inhabited or not. " looks deserted to me bud." The island was big and had a sleeping volcano. (Think about race to the edge). There were enough trees to make a home and much more. I was getting so many ideas already. It was perfect. Toothless smelt no danger and landed on a cliff above the yellow beach. I smiled for the first time in forever.

I was finally free. Free forever.

Stoik POV (same time as Hiccup)

I woke up at the feeling of sunshine on my face. I turned away from the window and slowly opened my eyes. Today Hiccup would kill the dragon. Today he would become one of us. Cheerfully I changed my clothes. They stunk from all that drinking. "Hiccup! Son! Wake up. Today is the big day" no answer "Hiccup?" Still no answer. I began to worry. Hiccup was a light sleeper and always woke up if I called him. That is if he wasn't already up. I opened my bedroom door and walked to hiccup's. I knocked on the door. "Hiccup, are you awake there son?" Again no answer. I tried to open the door. It wouldn't budge. I began to worry even more. "Hiccup! Hiccup are you in there!" Nothing. I punched the door till it gave in and fell to the floor. I was to worried about Hiccup to think about a simple door right now because...

Hiccup was gone

 _ **so, second chapter. What did you think?**_

 _ **A lot of thanks to all the people that reviewed and commented on the story!  
I heard that the previous chapter had some problems. I think that I fixed that, tell me if I'm wrong.**_

 _ **~dragon out~**_


	4. Hiccup is dead?

Stoik POV

Hiccup was gone

I looked around a bit more and saw that his room was neat for once. Normally his clothes would lie everywhere. Right now there were no clothes in sight. Maybe he couldn't fall asleep yesterday and discided to clean his room. I checked his bed. Cold. Nobody slept there tonight. I went back to worring (a/n how do you spell that). The forge, I thought. There he could be. Sometimes he would even fall asleep there, working on some stupid project. Nothing to worry about Stoik, I reassured myself, he was just working on some riding stool or circles you put over your eyes to see better.

With that thought inside my head I walked towards the forge. Even from far away I could hear the clanging coming from there, meaning Gobber was up and working. When I came closer there was a loud smash and a yell. Half running I entered the forge. Gobber was hopping trough the room after a Terrible Terror who had his prosthetic leg in his mouth. At seeing the open door, the dragon ran towards me in a attempt to run away with his 'prise' (aka Gobber's leg). Handling quickly, I grabbed the dragon by his tail and pulled at the piece of wood in it's mouth. It had a very strong grip and we started a game of pulling. I 'won' and got Gobber's leg. Or, what was left of it. I trew the beast out the door and watched it fly away, before I turned to Gobber. "Here you go, your... leg" He grabbed the leg and put it back. (A/n i'm too lazy to do Gobbers accent, so live with it. Use your imagination) "That thing thought my leg was some sort o- Aaah!" When walking my way Gobber's leg snapped in half. "FLY AWAY YOU COWARD!" Gobber yelled to the dragon. "So, Stoik, what's the problem?" he asked me. "How do you know there is something wrong?" I asked confused. "You have worry-lines all over your face. Did Hiccup run into a tree?" Gobber joked. My face fell. What if he did run into a tree, went unconscious and was attacked by a dragon. I shifted from one foot to another nervously. "okay, what happened to Hiccup?" I looked down at my best friend. "That's why I came here. I don't know"

After searching the whole village we didn't find Hiccup. It was like he disappeared from the island. Not that he could do that. He couldn't even lift a hammer, let alone row a boat on his own.

I brought together a meeting to find people willing to find Hiccup. Nearly all the villagers helped with the search. We searched for hours and hours but no trace of Hiccup. I began to give up the search for today. Tomorrow I would search again. Go over the edge of the world. Anything for my son.

I told the villagers to rest for the day when I heard Astrid calling me. "Chief! Chief Stoik, you need to see this!" She sounded distressed so I ran her way as quick as I could without tripping. Following her voice I arrived at a beautiful cove but had no time to admire the view when I heard the sound of crying. 'Astrid the fearless' curled up into a ball, crying. Not knowing what to do to comfort her, I just sat next to her and put my arm around her. "It's okay, everything is going to be okay." I told her. That's when Astrid broke. "No, everything is not okay. Hiccup is dead!"

Those last three word hit me like a fully grown monstrous nightmare. Hiccup, my son, was dead? How. What had happened? I looked around me and stood up, leaving Astrid crying on the ground. Where was Hiccup now. My eyes fell on a red colour in the cove. Fast I climbed down only to be blocked by a shield. One of berk's shields. Stepping over it I entered the cove and saw the burn-, bite- and scratch marks on the floor. What had happened here? The red colour I saw earlier turned out to be blood. Was it Hiccup's? I noticed a glint of something shiny in the water of the little lake. It was a dagger. Hiccup's dagger to be exact. Was he really...? I looked at the proof. Not my boy, not my little boy. Not after Valka. I felt something in my heart. It wasn't sadness or loss. It was hatred. Hatred for dragons. Hatred for dragons who took my wife and killed my son. I screamed, letting it all out until I couldn't scream anymore. I would kill the dragon who killed my son. Whatever type it was. It was then that I saw the black scales lying on the ground of the cove. There was only one dragon with black scales.

"Night fury"

 _ **That's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. I really appreciate all the co that you guys gave me.**_

 _ **for those who are interested; I made a Harry Potter fanfic based on the marauders. It will tell the story of how they became friends,what did James do to win over Lily and everything else in their years at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **~dragon out~**_


	5. Living on the edge

Hiccup POV (right from where we finished)

Behind me I could here Toothless yawn. I turned around and saw him lying on the ground half asleep. I stiffle a chuckle and lied down beside him. After a long flight I was pretty tired myself. "Sleep well Toothless." Is said and fell asleep next to him.

~*Dream*~ (hiccup)

 _It was dark. I opened my eyes but still couldn't see a thing. I tried to move my arm but felt something warm around me, holding me in place. My movement woke the 'thing' up. It moaned softly and unwrapped his wings, yes it has wings, from around me. The 'thing' turned out to be Toothless. I rubbed my eyes and looked around. We were inside a simple house made out of wood. There was a little fireplace, a desk, a chest and a slab of rock. I opened the door of the house and a stream of sunlight fell inside. Not used to the bright light I shielded my eyes from the sun and blinked a few times. Toothless excitedly jumped outside. I followed him and saw a village it seemed. Only was it not inhabited by humans but by dragons._

 _Flabbergasted I stood there, taking in every detail. Stables, for the dragons to sleep. Water and food stations,_ _A forge, towers that looked like they were used as defence systems, and much more._

 _Toothless came up to me and looked at me I a way that said, 'I am definitely up to something'. He was because he licked me everywhere. I heard myself say, "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out!", and then all went black again_

~*dream ended*~

I woke up at the feeling of something wet in my face. Quickly I sat upright and opened my eyes seeing Toothless with his tong lolling out of his mouth. "Toothless!" I say, trying to get his saliva of me. "How many times do I have to tell you that that doesn't wash out!" He just laughs. I roll my eyes and take a good look around.

With the sun now fully up I can see everything better. (A/n to lazy to describe. Island of RTTE). I also saw a cove at the far site of the island."Hey bud, how about we check that out? It looks like a good place for a house there." I said, pointing towards the cove. Toothless gave some weird warbling sound as an anwser. "How I wish I could understand you bud. That would be so much easier for both of us." Toothless began to walk around, doing weird movements. It looked like he was trying to tell me something. "Sorry Toothless, I have no idea what your trying to tell me." He made a frustrated noise and walked into the forest. " Hey Toothless, bud where are you going? Wait up!" I listened for some noises to pinpoint where Toothless was. That wasn't so hard seeing that he wanted me to follow him, so he walked louder than he normally would. But it was still hard to hear him.

Right when the dragon footsteps stopped, I entered a clearing. In the middle of the clearing I saw Toothless waiting for me with a deathly nadder at his side. He made a serie of growls and grunt and the nadder gave another series back. They were... communicating... talking, having a conversation. They have their own language! "You have your own language?!" I exclamed. He gave me a look that said, ' duh, how did you think we communicated'. I awkwardly scratched the back of my head. "Yeah, your right. That was a stupid thing to say. Of course you have your own language. Who doesn't these times." I rambled. An idea came in my head. "Can you teach me?" I asked my dragon. If he could than we could talk. Really talk, not some nods and looks. He nodded and said something to the nadder. Probably a 'thank you' or 'you can go', because the nadder left into the deep forest. I turned to Toothless. "Are we going to check out that cove or not?"

Time skip to 2 months later

Toothless and I lived happily on our island together with some other dragons. Mostly Gronkle's, but also some Deathly Nadders and Hideous Zimplebacks. We made a home for all dragons that would visit our island. We, or I called it 'Dragons Edge'. All my ideas for our home came from that weird dream I had the first day at this island. I made a few new tails for Toothless so when he destroyed them I would always have a spare. I'm trying not to thing of the time the silly creature decided that it was a good idea to fire plasma blasts everywhere. Including towards our WOODEN house. It took a few weeks to recover from that.

Other then that, live goes by pretty peacefully. I learned a few basic words in dragonease, as I called it. Met Johann, a trader, on a flight to discover new lands. He has been my source of materials and information ever since. And learned to fight. Not that I was good in it.. yet. I was improving.

The last few days I have been thinking of being blacksmith. Handeling in weapons. In secret of course, I wouldn't want them to find Toothless and kill him. Not that it would be easy to kill the night fury, even without the help of the other dragons on the island. But back to the blacksmith thing. I would ask Johann to help by bringing the weapons across the villages. I already thought of a name: the Nightsmith. I know i'm not good at naming things. I mean... Toothless...

A few minutes later

I was just trying to make Gronkle iron, I got the recipe from Johann a few weeks ago, when Toothless walked towards me and said one word.

" _Ship_ "

 _thank you for all the nice comments._

 _~dragon out~_


	6. Red death

Dragonease= _Italics_

 _ **Hiccup still hasn't learned much dragonease, so some parts he will say in Norse (or english in this story)**_

Toothless POV

I walked around our new home when I saw a small form on the sea. It looked like a little bucket with a stick in the middle of it. A ship, as Hiccup called it. They also had those things back at Berk. Those were used to travel over water and attack us dragons with pointy little sticks. Seriously, couldn't they just fly. Well Hiccup couldn't, so the others probably couldn't as well.

The ship was coming nearer and I can't see if it's friendly or not. I decided to call Hiccup so we could fly over to the ship. At safe distance of course. There is no way i'm letting Hiccup get hurt. I ran to the Gronkle part of our home, where I knew Hiccup was trying to make Gronkle iron. The fifteen year old ex-Viking was counting the stones used to make that said iron. He turned around at hearing my rushed footsteps. " _Ship_ " I said. He looked worried and I mentioned him to climb on my back. He did and I took off.

When we came closer to the ship it turned out to be Johann's ship. I wondered what he was doing here. He always came once a month and it is still one week till the month is full. I gave a confused growl. " _What is he doing here_ ". Hiccup patted me on the head. " _I don't know bud._ Let's find out."

Hiccup POV

"Hey Johann, didn't expect you here so soon. Using another route" I asked as soon as we where in hearing distance. Johann jumped a bit in the air, not expecting to hear me and stopped with whatever he was doing. "Ah, master Hiccup, what a pleasure to see you." "Johann, please just call me Hiccup." I said, not liking the feeling that I was better than him. "But of course master Hiccup." I facepalmed myself. "Is he ever going to learn?" I asked myself. During the two earlier encounters i've been trying to get him to call me 'Hiccup' instead of 'master Hiccup'. He was hopeless. "So i've come here today," Johann began, "all the way from the other side of the Arcipelago, over wild sea's, fighting heavy storms, just to tell you very important news." He told me while moving his arms for a dramatic effect. "All those fish eating gulls, and-" "okay, okay Johann we get it, could you just get to the point?" I interrupted. "But of course master Hiccup, but of course. I sailed all the way from Berk to warn you, because the people of Berk have found something." I looked at him, worried. "And what may that be?" He looked me right in the eye. "The dragon's nest. After the next full moon they will destroy it." Now I was scared. Not for those Vikings, well.. maybe a bit to, but mostly for all those dragons they will kill in the progress. "The full moon is tonight. We will never make it in time." I said anxiously. "You will if you go right now." Johann said. I checked if I had all needed tools for a flight. Thankfully I still had my flying armour on. "See you next month Johann." I said while turning in the direction of Berk. "Next moth it is, master Hiccup." Johann called after me and we flew away. Hoping to save all of the dragons the berkians were going to kill.

Stoik POV

We finally found the nest. After seven generations of Vikings. We found out that only **dragons** can find the **dragons** nest. So here we are, with a Gronkle chained to the ship, sailing into Helheims gate. All Berkians strong enough to fight the dragons where on the ships. We wouldn't need all of them with a few dragons on a little island but, we are not so stupid. We know that it could be a huge island and for that, we would need all Vikings available.

The Gronkle suddenly looked up. As if it sensed something. Probably the dragons nest. It turned his head to the left. "Port." I whispered. Behind me I could hear several people repeat it and the whole fleet went left. The Gronkle turned his head to the right. "Starboard." I whispered and the whole process was repeated only to the right. This went on and on for several minutes. On our way to the dragons nest, we could see our lost ships hanging in the cliffs. "I wondered where those went." I could hear Gobber say behind me. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the Gronkle. It turned his head another few times. Several to the left and some to the right till we could see a huge mountain. Well I didn't expect that.

When on the island we made five catapults, and loaded them with huge rocks we found on the island. "Ready?" I asked. All nodded a yes. "On my command. One... two...three!" The five catapults went of and made a huge hole in the mountain. I climbed on the rock near the opening and peered inside. It was pitch black and i couldn't see a thing. I rolled my arm, the sign to catapult the flaming ball inside. We brought that with us in case we would need to see in the darkness. I heard it coming towards me and ducked so it flew over my head into the hole. The moment the hole was filled with light we could see that to walls were filled with dragons everywhere. Screaming I ran inside, swinging my hammer in every direction to scare the dragons. They all flew out into the sunlight but didn't attack us. They just simply went up towards the sky and flew east. That was easy, to easy.

"We won!" Gobber shouted to the villagers. Everyone cheered for our victory. Suddenly the earth rumbled and a dragons roar could be heard from inside the mountain. It sounded like a huge dragon. "It's not over! Hold together!" I shouted, standing in fighting stance. The mountain broke open and a huge dragon stepped outside. It was the size of two great halls on top of each other. It had six eyes on either side of his head, was covered in spikes with red on the tips and had a tail like a mace. "Oh Thor, help us." We where never going to win against that. "To the ships!" Someone shouted. "No, NO!" I tried to stop them. That were wooden ships on water. Not much Vikings could really swim. The few Vikings who where already on the ships, were blasted of when the dragon spit his fire towards the ships. I saw the Gronkle fly away when it was freed by the fire. "Bring everyone to the west side of the island." I told Spitelout, my brother in law. He nodded and started to follow my order. "And what are you going to do?" Gobber asked me. "I'm going to buy them some time to escape." I replied. "Then, i'm going to double that time." He told me, determined. I turned to the dragon and roared, getting his attention. "Here." I shouted to it. "Oh no," Gobber said, "Here!"

We went on like that, blocking the blasts of fire it sent at us with our shields. I don't know where the screech of a night fury sounded in the air. "Night fury, get down." Gobber shouted. I ducked. When I looked up I saw the impossible.

A night fury with a human on it's back.

Hiccup POV

" _Look Toothless, there they are._ " I said, pointing towards the Island ahead of us. " _I'm not blind you know?"_ He answered me. " _Yeah, I know that._ Just saying." On the island a scene was playing. The Vikings were running towards the west side of the island, leaving two people with an enormous dragon. My dad and Gobber to be more specific. "Let's go help them, _bud._ They need it." Toothless growled a yes and we flew at top speed towards the dragon making the night fury's signature sound. "Night fury, get down!" I could hear Gobber say. I ignored them and directed my attention to the huge dragon that was terrorising my ex-clan. That they didn't care for me didn't mean I didn't care for them.

Toothless shot a plasma blast at the dragon. It roared in pain. "Let's try and lead him away, Toothless." I told My night fury friend. " _It's a 'her'._ "Toothless said and he shot at the dragon once dragon roared, " _I will kill you now, Night fury and human scum!_ " " _Oh no, we are in trouble now."_ I said to Toothless. " _Right you are Hiccup. It's her, or us._ " He told me. "That's easy, _us._ " The dragon shot at us, and then I saw it. "That thing has wings. Lets see if it can fly. Toothless plasma blast." Toothless aimed at her wings and fired. " _You better fly away!_ " The dragon growled. "Thanks for the warning," I replied, "and up we go bud."

We flew into the clouds with the dragon chasing us. High up the clouds were nearly black. A good place for a Night fury to hide. We saw the dragon appear and shot at it. She roared but couldn't see us. Another plasma blast followed by a roar, and another. The dragon began to catch up with what we were trying to do and breathed fire everywhere. We tried to dogde it, but it was everywhere. Toothless' tail caught fire and we plummeted downwards. The dragon saw us and followed. " _Come on bud, we can do it._ Just a little longer." When we came into a part where the clouds were brighter I noticed that the dragon was right behind us. "Hold it Toothless..." The dragon got ready to fire. "Just a little longer..." gas came out of her mouth. " _Now!_ " Toothless turned his body and fired into the other dragon's mouth. Her eyes opened in shock and I saw her wings ripping. Toothless turned once again and suddenly the ground was very close.

The dragon crashed next to us and flamed erupted all around us. Toothless tried to fly upward but failed since his left tailfin was missing. The dragon's mace tail was coming closer. " _Oh no."_ I said and we got hit. I was separated from Toothless. " _Toothless!_ " I screamed. Flames serounded me. " _Hiccup!_ " I heard Toothless say and I passed out.

 ** _Please comment on what you think of my story._**

 ** _~ dragon out~_**


	7. loss of limb

Toothless POV

The Queen crashed into the ground after I shot her down. Fire erupted all around us. I flew upwards trying to escape the fire coming after me and my rider despite my missing fin tail. When doing so I didn't notice the tail of the now dead dragon coming closer. I could hear Hiccup saying, " _oh no_ ", but it was to late. The fleshy mace came down and I crashed into it. We fell down. Along with the hit I couldn't feel the weight on my back anymore. I frantically looked around my seeking for the lost weight and found it falling down into the flames. " _Hiccup!_ " I shouted. " _Toothless_ " I could faintly hear him scream back. I sped towards him and wrap my body around him, protecting him from the flames. The ground was coming closer and closer. I prepared myself for the crash. 3...2...1... BAM! And I passed out.

I only was out for a few seconds I think, because when I opened my eyes I could still see little flames on the ground along with much smoke. This seems like a good time to find a place to hide from those fur coated humans who call themselves Vikings, I thought. Standing up was proven to be difficult. I had bruises all over my body, and while I didn't think I broke it, my front-left paw hurt a lot. Stumbling across the island, dragging Hiccup with me, I found a cave big enough for at least three Monstrous nightmares to walk around freely. I put Hiccup in a position that was comfortable for him and lay next to him. It didn't take long before exhaustion overtook me and I fell asleep.

Stoik POV

Gobber and I were destracting the huge dragon from the other Vikings when that Night fury showed up. It hit the beast several times with purple fire balls and the beast roared. The dragon unfolded it's wings and flew after the Night fury, chasing it. They went high up in the clouds where we couldn't see it. Suddenly there were bright flashes of light and we could see the huge dragon and hear it roar in pain. Is that Night fury protecting us, I thought. The same night fury that so brutally killed my only son. That couldn't be it. The beasts were probably enemy's that fought each other time to time and we just were here at the wrong time. That would be it.

A large light appeared in the clouds and we could see the dragon spitting fire in every direction. A small dot dove to the ground and the dragon followed. I could see the beast preparing to fire at the night fury, but at the last moment the night fury turned around and shot one of his purple balls in the other dragons mouth. The blue dragon screeched and it's wings ripped. When the dragon crashed into the ground fire erupted and I saw the night fury flying upwards, away from the fire. It failed and the massive tail-mace hit the dragon. Something fell of the dragon and it went after it, back into the flames. I heard it roar and something roared back. Must be my imagination. I'm getting to old, i'm Hearing and seeing things that aren't there.

When the fire died down I asked Gobber to tell the others it was safe to come out. Meanwhile I went to seek the night fury. I had sworn to kill it to take revenge for killing my son. The dragon had dived down some where in the middle of the fire so that was where I was going to look first. I didn't find the dragon but it has definitely been there. On the ground lay a scale identical to the ones in the cove where Hiccup was killed. I looked around to see if there were any other scales that could lead me to the hiding place of the dragon. I didn't find any. "Next time I will find you dragon!" I shouted at the air, "I will find you, and I will take revenge!"

Hiccup POV

I woke up on a cold ground with a warm body to my right. I slowly opened my eyes expecting sunlight to blind me. That never came. Instead as I opened my eyes I could barely see anything. It was Night or we were in a closed erea. The warm body moved and opened it's eyes. Those eyes were acid green, Toothless. "Hey bud." " _Hiccup!_ " I could hear the relieved voice of my friend say, " _your finally awake!_ " I looked at him confused. "What do mean _finally."_ Toothless took a moment before he answered: " _you've been out for... a week."_ My mouth fell open and my eyes widened. " _a week!"_ Toothless nodded. A week, what happened, did they find us, where are we? All those questions and a few more swarmed trough my head. I tried to stand up but it felt weird. Like I was missing something. I didn't figure it out until I looked down at my feet, or rather... foot.

I was missing my left leg.

 _ **Hey everyone,**_

 _ **School is starting again and I don't know how much time I will have for writing this story. I will try and post one chapter a week but I make no promises. Tell me what you think of my story and give me ideas for the chapters that are still coming.**_

 _ **~? dragon out~**_


	8. Missing him

Astrid POV

It's been a two months since Hiccup was killed. Chief Stoik had locked himself up in his house for a month and Gobber had taken over his chiefing duties. After that month Gobber had had enough and forced the chief to come out. I was shocked when I saw him. I've been told that the chief was a fun man before his wife had been taken away. After she had been taken away he had come over his depression because he had to care for Hiccup, but now... The already weak sparkle of live in his eyes was completely gone, he walked with his head down low instead of high in the air and he just mumbled a bit if someone asked him a question. It was a horrible thing to see.

The only time you could see more life in him was during a dragon raid. Whenever those happened he would become a mass murdering viking, killing all dragons in his sight and stop at nothing. He blamed them for the death of his son. He blamed himself for not being there to protect him.

And I... I don't know. When I found the cove where he was killed the blood was nearly dry. That meant that the blood was spilled a few hours ago, so I definitely couldn't be in time to save him. I still feel guilty though. Not noticing he was gone earlier. But nothing you can do about it, am I right?

No, no i'm not. We could have been here when it happened and we could have saved him, we could have noticed he didn't go home, but all we did was party, party and party. The most horrible part is that the feast was for Hiccup himself!

Could, could, could, but we didn't. This is so frustrating! If Hiccup was here he would have said some wise thing about not being able to change the past and to live with it. Not that much people would notice. They were to busy with thinking he was useless and couldn't do anything right. Now that I think about it, I don't think anyone really listened to him except for Gobber. The villagers only gave him disapproving looks and walked on as if he didn't just talk to them.

That all changed when he scored high in dragon training. The people began to talk more to Hiccup and start the conversations themselves. Hiccup seemed to appreciate it but at the same time it looked like he didn't. I wonder why? I mean, I would like to finally have attention if I was him. Who wouldn't actually?

But back to the present. The village seemed lifeless without hiccup blowing something up or setting a house on fire. We still had the twins and their destruction but it isn't quite the same. Snotlout and the twins also had no one to tease and the villagers had nothing to look out for.

We missed Hiccup. Even though no one would actually admit it, they missed his clumsiness and his sarcastic remarks. They missed all the inventions that failed and the ones that succeeded, which where not very much. We all missed him badly. I missed him. I missed his awkwardness and his talent of learning fast. I could say I missed him from the tips of his toes to the tips of his lockes.

Wait, what am I saying? I don't like him that much do I? No of course not, how could the great Astrid Hofferson the fearless like Hiccup the useless? There was just no way.

 **Time skip to when the vikings return from the fight with the red death**

I stood at the docks waiting for the ships to arrive from their attempt to destroy the dragons nest. Seeing they returned with only one ship that didn't happen. I was therefore surprised to hear that they had actually did it, even more when I heard a Night fury helped them with killing the queen of the nest.

It was a shame that the couldn't find the black dragon afterwards. Otherwise the could have avenged Hiccup by killing it.

Just wait for it dragon. Just wait until I get you in my hands. Be warned, I won't be very nice...


	9. home-made fire

Hiccup POV

My left leg... gone. I couldn't feel it, couldn't see it. I even tried to smell it, strange as it might sound, but still it wasn't there. I wonder what happened to it.

Toothless cooed softly. I looked at him. He had a slight guilty look in his eyes, but I chose to ignore it. "Toothless, what happened to my leg?" I ask him, not really remembering myself. He looked even guiltier. " _Well...,"_ he started, " _when you fell into the fire it got burned... badly. I... had to... bite it off... or the rest of your body would have... gotten infected."_ Toothless looked at the ground. He hadn't wanted to bite his riders leg of, but he also didn't want the rest to get infected. I was silent, processing that Toothless had bit off my leg. I knew he did it to save the rest of my body, but it felt a bit like the 'dragons-eat-vikings' theory of Berk.

At my lack of response, Toothless nugged me hesitatingly and I looked into his acid green eyes. " _It's ok,"_ I finally brought out when I found my tong again, " it wasn't your fault." I reassured him. " _but.. but I bit off your leg."_ He said protested. "To save the rest of my body. Toothless, you did what you thought was right and I respect that. When you may have your little clumsy moments once in a while, you also try to help your friends. When you bit off my leg you helped me. Now stop protesting and help me stand up." I told him while holding my arm up so he could put his head under it.

Along with the help of Toothless I managed to hop to the opening of the cave. A few sunstrokes fell into the cave, showing it was early in the morning. I shivered. It was much colder outside then inside while wrapped up in a dragon's body warmth. Toothless looked at me with a worried look. "I'm fine budd, just a bit cold." I reassured him. I shivered once again and saw Toothless' look switch into one of determination. Before I knew it Toothless trew me on his back and walked back towards the cave. "Wow, wow, wow, Toothless what are you doing? Put me down." Toothless didn't budge, lay me down against the wall of the cave and walked outside again. " Hey budd, where are you going!" I shouted after him. In return I just got a distant " _stay_ " and he dissapeard from sight. " Well I think that I can only wait for him to come back."

Toothless has been gone for, what, a few minutes? But it felt as though he had been gone for hours. It was also a bit, well... very, cold inside the cave and I sat there curled up in a ball, hoping to warm up a bit. "I hope Toothless comes back soon so he can make a campfire or something like that," I thought while curling up even more. A fire, that would be nice. A warm, bright fire. not to bright though, I don't want it to blind me. Just a little fire to warm me up. Thinking about a fire only made me feel the cold more and I wrapped my arms around my body. Not that it helped much.

when i was busy thinking about fire, I suddenly smelled burning sheep wool. I looked around but there was no sheep in sight. The only thing I could think of that was made of sheep was my woolen vest, but there was no fire that could burn it. I still looked down and tilted my arm up to take a better look.

There where two burn holes in vest, right where my hands had been. "How..." I inspected my hands but couldn't find any trace that they had been burned. "How..." I started again, "I thought of fire... and it just... appeared,... I think...?" I didn't understand it. I can't just make fire with my bare hands... can I? "Ok, this is just weird. What if i-." I pictured fire coming out of my left hand. Nothing, I think i felt my hand get warmer but that could have just been my imagination. "Maybe if i think a bit harder..." This time I not only pictured the fire, I also thought of how it would feel like. Warm. Enough to warm me up, but not to warm. Somewhere in the middle. A little fire in the palm of my left hand to warm me up. I closed my eyes to concentrate better. When i felt my hands warm up I slowly opened my eyes. There, in my left palm danced a little flame. Orange at the bottom and a bit yellow at the top. In one word, perfect. I stared at it, taking in how something so little could look so strong, so beautifull.

I was pulled out of my focus when I heard a sound from outside of the cave. I looked at the opening of the cave and felt the little flame dissapear into nothingness. The sound grew harder and Toothless appeared around the corner. " _Toothless_!" I shouted happily. My best friend dropped the fish that he had inside of his mouth, shouted " _Hiccup_ " back and jumped on top of me. "Hey budd, good to see you to." I looked at where he had dropped the fish. "I see you have brought breakfast." Toothless got of me and nodded, "Twenty, to be exact." He put his head into the air proudly. I shook my head and cuckled. Toothless could always make it seem like he had won a battle against the most powerfull dragon in the entire Arcipelico, when in reality he had only done a daily thing like in this case, caught fish.

I walked towards the pile of fish that Toothless had dropped, and picked it up. seeing that my arms are not so huge as Toothless' mouth, I dropped half of them. I try picking the rest up, but it is no use. Every time I manage to get one them in my arms, another falls out. Deciding it wasn't going to work, I walk back towards Toothless, who had been watching the entire scene amused, and dropped the fish in front of him. Giving the lazy dragon a playfull glare, I turn back to get the rest of the fish.

After a good breakfast I decide to tell Toothless what I found out when he was of catching fish. "Hey, Toothless," I said to the black mass lying on the ground, a couple of feet away from me, " do you want to see something cool?" Toothless' head shot up and he walked towards me. Before I knew it he stood in front of me waiting impatiently. " _Well come on_ ," he said, " _what is it? Tell me_!" I decided not to coment on it and stuck my hand out. "Look at my hand closely." I told him. " _But that's just your hand! What is so special about your hand_." he exclaimed. "If you would listen to me and not interupt, than you would have known that already." " _Fine, I'll stay silent... at least... i'll try_." he said, looking at the floor. "oh, it's alright. Now look at my hand or you'll miss it." I told him and he looked at my hand again.

I closed my eyes and thought about the flame I made appear earlier. I opened them when I heard a "wow" come from Toothless' direction. He was inspecting my hand closely, amazed by what I just did. He looked at me again, " _How did you do that_?" he asked me. I made the flame dissapear and thought about what he said. "I-I don't really know, actualy. I only found out when you where of and I haven't really thought about it." Toothless sat down with a thoughtfull look. I was about to ask what he was thinking about when his face lit up, as if he remembered something. " _I might know what caused you to be able to do that_." he said. "really?!" I replied, waiting for him to tell me what it was. " _Well, when I was younger, my parents told me that we Night Fury's had a special gift. They told me that if we bit something to help it, we gave them the power of fire. That is if they weren't already dragons_." Toothless told me. "Have you done it before?" I asked him, thinking of how it would look like if a sheep could breath fire. " _I was getting to that_ ," he said, looking anoyed because I interrupted him, " _that gift can only be used once, so your the first, and last, that I gave the almighty power to create fire_." "Ok, you can stop with the 'almighty' talk." I told him. " _But I am almighty_." Toothless shot back, daring me to prove him wrong. "Well if you are that almighty, than do you know how to get home," I asked him, thinking that we still had to get back to Dragon's Egde, "You can't fly without the tail I made you, and seeing that that is broken..." Ha, that would give him something to thing about. unfortunatly for me, he already had the answer to that. " _Well, the metal part thingies, are alright enough to fly back. We only need a piece of cloth, and let there be about five ships outside with SAILS. So, there should be no problem_."

Sometimes I really hate it that he is one of the smartest dragons in existence.

 ** _Hey you guys. So, another chapter. What do you think?_**

 ** _I'm probably going to make a time-skip to the fifth year after Hiccup and Toothless left._**

 ** _This was another long chapter. There not all going to be this long. I just have an idea that needs to be done in one chapter, and sometimes you need more explaining in it that at other times._**

 ** _I'm going to try and update soon, but you know, school._**

 ** _Give me those reviews, and ideas are welcome as well. As for now_**

 ** _~dragon out~_**


	10. when I was gone

**5 years after Hiccup and Toothless left Berk**

Hiccup POV

Five years is a long time. 1/3 Of the age that I left Berk at, and 1/4 of the age that I am now. I don't think that it is very hard to figure out how old I was and am now, but for those out there who are to lazy to add it up; I was fifteen when I left and I am twenty right now.

You sure all are wondering what I have done in those years. Well, we'll start from where we left. When we left Dragon Island.

The flight home had gone pretty well. It was hard, flying with one leg and a bend tail, but we made it home safely. After we went on with saving dragons and healing them, and I became the Nightsmith. I made; axes, maces, and swords. All of the weapons I made had been made out of gronkle iron and brandmarked with a Night Fury (A/n you can see a drawing of it at my story on Wattpad).Johann had helped me sell the weapons till he turned out to be a traitor one year ago. Without him taking my weapons with him on his monthly journey, I couldn't sell them anymore and had to stop.

I also learned the dragons language more, and since I didn't have another human to talk to since Johann was gone, my Norse isn't the best anymore. I only know the basic words and sentences.

Along with the dragon hatchlings I learned to fight and hunt for food. My outfit changed a lot over the years to fit in with my living style. I have a shirt and pants, along with a cape and a flying helmet all made of old scales of Toothless so I could blend in with him when I sat on him back. Three years back I found out that dragonscales could be very usefull when you are hit by a dragons flame. As a weapon I have a sword which I can set on fire, breath zimpleback gas and alight it. Hidden inside my suit, I had fake wings I could glide with if Toothless and I where separated in the air.

My fire powers have grown, but their a bit excausting and I try to only use them when absolutely necessary.

My look has also changed. My hair is longer and I have made a few braids in it. I had grown taller and was now six feet tall. Because of the training I did, I also have some muscles. My arms aren't that big as my fathers and still a bit skinny, but i'm much stronger than I look. As for my missing leg, I made a prosthetic. I can switch it from flying mode to walking mode and the other way around.

Right now i'm flying with Toothless across the island, looking for possible threats for us, the dragons or the island. So far we haven't seen anything yet. " _What do you think budd? Should we go back and eat lunch? I'm getting a bit hungry_." I told him. I was getting hungry. Patrol is in matter of fact excausting. " _I don't see anything either. Let's go back_." Toothless replied and he started to head back.

When Toothless turned I got a glimpse of something big on the water. " _Toothless, wait_." I said. He stopped and I looked in the direction of where I saw the thing. " _What is is Hiccup_?" Toothless asked me. I held my hand up signaling him to wait. I grabbed my binoculars, a tube with glass to see further, and aimed them towards the blur.

" _I see we cannot escape the past any longer_." I said to Toothless because there, on the water, sailed a big ship towards our island.

A Berkian ship

 ** _Look at this. I managed to make a new chapter before school. I know it isn't that long but as I said , not all chapters are going to be long._**

 ** _I hope you liked it. as for now,_**

 ** _~dragon out~_**


	11. Who are you?

_**hey ya'll. This is for the Harry Potter fans reading this story. Most specifically, marauder fans. I wrote a story about the Marauders and their years at Hogwarts. There are not many of those story's out there. Tell me if you're interested.**_

 ** _Now on with_** ** _this_** ** _story_**

Astrid POV

Five years. Five long years trying to forget the boy that could have been alive if I had just found him sooner. Five years of training to protect the ones that I can still save.

Even after all this time. They told me to forget him, to get on with my life. Don't get me wrong, I tried to. But I just can't do it. I can't forget that lopsided grin, and those sarcastic remarks...

After the chief defeated the dragon's nest the raids had stopped. We still train the kids though. You never know when the dragons atack again. The only problem was that it was becoming harder to find dragons to train with. That's why i'm here, on a boat, along with; Fishlegs, the twins, Gobber and Snotface. Two times a year a group of vikings would be send to find new dragons for the killing arena. This time it was us.

we had been sailing from island to island but no succes. I began to wonder when we would find any dragons, if we would find any dragons. I didn't take much interest when Gobber shouted "land ahead!". I only looked up at his next words. "And dragons!". I quickly ran towards the place where I had put my axe and went to Gobber. "Where are those dragons?" "I saw a few in that weird village. Those people probably will need help or there already dead." Gobber answered me. "Let's go help them then." I said impationly. If those people needed help I would give it to them. I will not sit here and do nothing. Gobber walked towards stirring blade and we sailed towards the island. When I looked up to the skies I thought that I saw a glimpse of black dissapear into the forest, but that must have been my imagination.

When we finally arived at the island. "Where are the dragons?" Snotlout asked to no one in paticulary. "They probably ran away from your smell." Tuffnut said to his sister. "How do you know they didn't ran away from you?" Ruffnut shot back. "that's because I actually bathed a month ago, and you two months ago." " No, I washed myself three month ago." I glared at the twins. "Will you two ever shut up." They stopped there bickering and looked at me if I were crazy. I rolled my eyes, should have know. The twins resumed ther bickering.

Suddely we heard a screach we all knew far to well. "NIGHT FURY! Get down!" Snotlout screamed. I didn't know he could talk sense, I though to myself. We all dropped to the flour and heard a thump not so many feet away. I cautiouly looked up and saw a black dragon ten feet away from us. That dragon killed hiccup, I thought. Not really thinking over my actions I jumped up and ran towards the dragon with my axe ready to strike. Just when I was about to chop of his head a sword blocked my axe. I looked to my right and saw a cloaked figure standing next to me, his sword stopping my axe from reaching it destination. "Do.. not hurt... my dragon." came from under the hood. It sounded like a man, not far past his twenties and why did he speak so slow. One would began to think he hadn't spoken in a long time.

When the words finally came to me my eyes widend. His dragon? Whas this man crazy? Dragon's killed you, you can't keep then as pets. "Your dragon?" I asked him "You can't keep a dragon as a pet." "Toothless... is not.. my.. pet. He's.. my.. friend." I looked at him. His friend? He had the ofspring of lightning and death as a FRIEND? Who is this guy?

While those questions and many more swarmed inside my head the mysterious man walked towards the dragon and let out a serie of growls and grunts. " Who are you?" Fishlegs asked. Unnoticed by me that had walked to my side. The cloaked man lokked at us again. "I didn't... expect.. you.. to know...me.. any.. more." He said. Know him, I though, where would we know him of? The man walked towards us and took of his hood.

I gasped. From under that hood a handsome man appeared. He had messy brown hair and forest green eyes. He looked as if he was around our age. I felt like I should remember him but I just couldn't. "Who are you?" I asked this time. The man, or boy actually, cuckled. "Seeing... that I... changed... so ...much. I will... clear.. your minds... a.. bit. Most... people... call me... Nightsmith." Wait, a minute. Johann said the maker of my axe was called something like that al those years ago. "But... in the... past,.. people called me... Hiccup."

 _ **What do you think? Any good?**_

 _ **I currendly don't have many ideas to continue the story so I will be away for a while. Don't worry, I will finish this story. So if you have any ideas... As for now,**_

 _ **~?dragon out~**_


	12. But you look so hot!

_**Notes are at the end of this chapter**_

Hiccup POV

There, I said it. I told them my name. Now they are just going to shut me out again and I will have to find a new island and-.

"What..?"

I was brought out of my thoughts by Fishlegs who, for once, didn't understand what was going on. I looked at the people in front of me. They all looked like they didn't believe me. Sure, I have changed a bit, but not that much. I didn't understand. Did they have such a bad memory that they forgot how I looked. Or forget my name. The last thing, I could understand. Who would want to remember me? Hiccup the useless. Runt of the Hairy Hoolegan tribe. The boy who couldn't swing an axe, lift a hammer and even trowing a bola didn't go very well. Again he was rudely interupted from my train on thoughs, but this time it was Snotlout who spoke.

"You can't be Hiccup," He started. I looked at him confused. why couldn't I be Hiccup? I wasn't dead or something.

"Why not?" I asked.

Snotlout looked at me as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Because Hiccup is dead." I was even more confused, if that was even possible. "Hiccup was killed by a..."

Snotlout stopped in the middle of his sentence, and looked at Toothless. "...Night Fury."

I had to stiffle a laugh. Toothless? Killing me? It was hilarious to think about. Around me Toothless was like a overgrown puppy, although he lookes like a cat on the outside. I couldn't take it anymore. The thought of my best friend killing me was too much. I burst out laughing. I didn't have to look up to know that they were all looking at me like I was crazy, like, to be honest, I think I would have done the same thing.

"Uhm.. Ya ok lad." I heard Gobber ask. I tried to calm myself enough to answer my old teacher. It worked, sort of. The cuckles reduced a bit and my breathing slowly returned to normal. Oh, what has it been a long time since I laughed that much. It felt good, I should do it more.

When I finally stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "I'm.. fine. Just one... question. Why would... Toothless.. kill me?"

"Because they're beasts that kill, just because they can." Astrid answered angrily.

My head shot to Astrid. I knew she hated dragons since her uncle was killed by a Flightmare, but there was something new in her voice. something that wasn't there before. Like a sort... sadness, or... hurt. Did she had another encounter with a dragon that hurt or killed someone she cared about?

Whatever the reason was, she still had no right to talk that way about dragon's. She doesn't know them the way I do, when they aren't controlled by some power lusting giant dragon queen.

"Dragons are no... beasts! They have.. feelings to. And how... do you.. think I would.. have.. survived this.. long if... dragons killed... everything and.. everyone?!" I saw Astrid open her mouth, but she closed it again once she realized that I had a point.

this time Tuffnut spoke. "Alright, let's just say we believe you really are Hiccup. How are you going to prove it?"

I was shocked. When did Tuffnut become... wiser...?

The image of a relatively wise Tuffnut was quickly ruined by his next words. "Are you going to set something on fire? try to swing an axe and fail miserably. Maybe you can finaly trow a bola, but you will miss and trap us. Or you don't miss and it was your intention to trap us, because you are an evil person who is pretending to be Hiccup to decieve us, so you can feed us to your hungry dragon friends. hmm!" While saying all that nonsense, Tuffnut came closer and closer to Hiccup 'till his face nearly touched Hiccup's.

'Well, this is uncomfortable.' I thought when Tuffnut glared at me.

Lucky for me Ruffnut decided to start a banter with her brother.

"It was my turn to question people! You did it last time, and the time before that!" she yelled

"Not true!" Tuffnut shot back, turning to look at his sister. "You asked the last question to that dragon over what it was doing on Berk!"

"Well first, you asked TEN questions before that. And second, it was a dragon! That doesn't count! It isn't like he was going to answer anyway!"

"It were still questions! And what about the time tha-!"

"STOP IT!" Astrid shouted

The twins went silent and turned to look at Astrid who looked about ready to kill them if they even did as much as look in the wrong direction. I wondered if she actually DID try to kill them, judging by their fearfull expressions. Astrid glared at the twins one more time to make sure they wouldn't continue when she would look away.

The twins were quite for now. I hoped that they were smart enough to hold their tong, at least until they were alone.

Slowly Astrid turned towards me, but still kept her eyes on the twins.

"So, are you really Hiccup?" Astrid asked with doubt and a bit of hope in her voice.

"Yes." I answered

"But, but," she spluttered, " you look so hot. All this."while she made a small gesture in my way. Her eyes widening comically when she realised what she just said.

"But you just gestured to all of me." I said confused. Hot? I wasn't even warm or anything.

At hearing my words Gobber's head shot up. "HICCUP?! It really is you!"

Before I could protest. Gobber hobbled to me and gave me a bone-crushing hug.

I enjoyed the hug very much. Well, I think I heard some cracks but I couldn't care less at the moment. I was hugging my father by all but blood after five whole years. Oh, how much I've missed him.

Gobber released me after a few minutes to hold me at arm-length.

"You have changed so much over the years." He pinched my upper arm. "Are those real muscles that I feel?" He joked. I laughed for the second time this day.

"Do you.. want to.. come with me..to.. my home?" I asked, "It's... getting.. late. You can... ask.. questions... there."

"Hell yes!" Tuffnut said.

"You really live with dragons?" Ruffnut asked, proving that she didn't really listen to what I said.

I chuckled. The twins were just as excited as when I left.

I wondered how much had changed or remained the same since I left.

We will see what the evening brings...

 _ **Hey... I'm back.. finally...**_

 _ **I know I haven't updated this story these last few months, but I have good reasons!**_

 _ **1\. I had a test week ( I know it's just a week, but it takes in more time then you think. Not really actually. I just need a ok reason)**_

 _ **2\. I had literally no inspiration**_

 _ **3\. I had no motivation either**_

 _ **I hope that this chapter satisfies you for now. I don't know when I will update again, but I hope very soon!**_

 _ **Comment what you think (It motivated me to write another chapter), and give me ideas and/or suggestions for what I should at to the story!**_

 _ **As for now**_

 _ **~?dragon out~**_


	13. Catching up

_**It's been a while, but i'm back. I haven't had a lot of inspiration lately, but I thought you guys might like another chapter. I apologise if the chapter isn't any good. Now go read so you can decide for yourself!?**_

HICCUP POV

I'm glad everyone is taking this living-with-dragon's thing fairly well. I would have thought that they would be more.. well.. angry. After all, I was once one of them, sorta, and now i've 'Switched sides', but sitting here, by the fire, they're all looking pretty normal. Accept Astrid, she's angry, but I don't know if it's me she's angry at, or Snotlout who's constantly flirting with her. Really, he has done that for ten years now! When is he going to realise that she's not interested!

The twins... well they're seem to be enjoying themselves. I imagine that they are thinking of all the possible way to destroy one, or more, of the houses here. Fishlegs has an expression on his face that looks like a mix between excitement and fear. I can understand him. He's been tought to fear dragons his whole life, and now he's surrounded by them!

Gobber... he's gone. No he didn't run away, I think, he's just getting some firewood to make a little campfire.

~time skip~

Gobber finally came back with the wood and everyone was seated around the little roaring fire. There was a akward silence between us, but I didn't know how to break it. Luckily for me, the twins couldn't keep their mouth shut for more then a few minutes.

"So, Hiccup, dear brother," Tuffnut started.

"How did you come to live at this... draconic island?" Ruffnut continued for her brother.

"Did you get kidnapped by that black scaly lizard?" I could here Toothless give an offended huf.

"Or did you grow a pair of wings, and flew here yourself?"

"Maybe you just got enough of Snotlout's face, grabbed the first boat you could find and rowed away." an offended 'HEY!' could be heard from Snotfaces direction, but nobody really payed him any attention.

"And maybe we are just making up senarios about your disapearence just to be anoying."

"But hey, no one really knows! Not even us."

"So just tell us already, because we can't keep using our imagination. It's not endless!" Ruffnut finished.

"Alright, alright," I said before the twins could start rambling again, "At.. Berk.. I always got.. treated like I was.. worthless. Not.. by you.. Gobber!" I quickly said, as Gobber opened his mouth to protest, "Just by.. everyone.. else. Then there was a dragon.. raid"

"A dragon raid?" Snotlout said sarcasticly "Whe have those at Berk?! I never knew!"

Astrid punched Snotface who gave a very girly scream, but quickly shutt up.

"As I was.. saying," I continued " there was a dragon.. raid. The one where I.. claimed to have.. shot down a.. night fury."

Everyone nodded to say they understood what I was talking about.

"I really did.. shoot down a.. night fury." I pointed to Toothless "That one.. actually. He lost half of his.. tail because of me.." I winched. It was all my fault that Toothless can't fly normally ever again.

Toohless crooned, as if sensing my discomfort, which he probably could, weird dragons, and curled around me comfortingly

"'Ang on secon'. How is i-he still able to fly if i-he lost his tail?" Gobber asked.

"I made him a.. prostetic.. one" I answered, nad Toothless proudly showed them his tail.

"Tha's some good forgery here. I taught you well, toothpick!"

"I'm never.. going to.. lose that.. nickname am I?" I asked my old mentor mournfully

"Not a change" the meadhead aswered.

I sighed. This was going to be a long night.

 _ **I do admit that this ended a bit open, but I wanted to post something. I think that in the next chapter there is going to be at least some action.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, there are not going to be much more chapters. I think about three or something. five at most.**_

 _ **hope you enjoyed this chapter, as for now**_

 _ **~?dragon out~**_


End file.
